Kennedy Frobisher
Introduction '...somehow he had felt a special kinship with Kennedy. The boy reminded him of himself, but more well rounded socially. There weren't many raising cadets like Frobisher, and Reese wanted to take him under his wing, and teach him everything he knew. What better way than if Kennedy was serving as his first officer' (Post 10640). Lieutenant JG Kennedy Frobisher (played by Robert Pattinson) is the intelligent, hardworking and accomplished former Commander of the Red Squad class of 2399. Recently graduated, he is now serving as the First Officer of the USS Valiant in hopes of gaining a quick promotion to Lieutenant. Kennedy values his hardwork ethic above anything else, though it tends to interfere with his personal relationships and often serves as a scapegoat for his dating anxieties. Family Information Immediate Family Born May 13, 2380, Kennedy is the only child of Melinda (2350) and Jacob Frobisher (2352). Both parents are civilian botanists and met during an orchid growing competition. Kennedy's father holds a prestigeous position at the University of Oxford where he teaches Botany at a graduate level. Because of his parents love of planets, Kennedy has obsorbed a lot of knowledge on the subject. Personal Life Alexis Devereux In first year of the Academy, Kennedy and Alexis met and began to date. Sharing equally strong ambitions for success, they both applied to serve on Red Squad and were both selected for their second years. Kennedy, however, valued work more than relationships and called them quits shortly after. Alexis, however, never let go of her infatuation with the soon to be Commander of the Valiant. She continued to chase him all through their Academy careers but eventually gave up when he reported her for harassment and she was removed from the ship. They are no longer in touch. Indira Dorr Meeting on the USS Valiant, Indira Dorr joined the Valiant in her third year while Kennedy was in his fourth. They knew of each other but did not form a strong bond until a mission went ary on Adrina III in the Gamma Quadrant. Indira was infected with a mysterious virus that made her deevolve into one of the 'Sister' natives. Kennedy's clever thinking saved her life, prompting Indira to see him in a whole new light. Wishing for a relationship, Indira dropped hints, but Kennedy continued to place work over relationships. Finally, tension broke and the two formed a secret relationship. Still, Kennedy's lack of sexual experience (and his anxieties around it) made bonding on a physical level more difficult. Constantly avoiding sexual encounters or physical touch of any kind, Kennedy was slow to warm up to the idea. After the school year was over, Kennedy then became infected with a mysterious vampirelike virus which caused him to attack Indira, as well as have more primal impulses with another woman. Feeling ashamed, Kennedy pulled back further, no longer interested in any physical contact. Their relationship met with more trouble when Indira began to feel at fault for Kennedy's behaviour. She started to gravitate towards the newest RS Commander Jacob K'rra and ended up kissing him. Kennedy saw this and combined with their other issues broke up with Indira. Kennedy is currently seeking psychological help to overcome his anxieties in hopes of getitng back together with his ex. Starfleet Academy (Red Squad) At the age of 16, in 2396, Kennedy was granted early admissions to Starfleet Academy. He went into the Command division with hopes of obtaining a degree in Political Science and Federation Law. Before his second year, he applied to join Red Squad and was accepted. He spent the next three years on the ship with the temporary ranks of Lieutenant, Lt. Commander and Commander respectively. Kennedy graduated in 2398 as Valedictorian. Military Service Because of his credentials, Kennedy graduated straight to Lieutenant JG with hopes of a promotion to Lieutenant in the near future. Having good service and good marks, he was able to return to the USS Valiant, servicing as the Cadet Commander Supervisor and essentially the First Officer of the ship - specially to take command in Gamma Quadrant missions. Years as Ensign: N/A Lt. JG: 2398 - 2399 Lieutenant: 2399 - Current Commendations Cadet Star: Given to officers who graduate with distinction. '''Meritorious Service Ribbon: '''Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. (2398) ABGU Known as the Alpha/Beta (Quadrant) Galactic Unification Tournament, the ABGU is an annual event involving any planet who may wish to enter their best competitors. Kennedy was selected to represent Earth and went to the tournament which was held on Lyndi II, a neutral planet within Federation space. All games would happen at the same time, selecting winners among individual tournaments and over all. This tournament took place August 30 - September 2, 2398. The host of Kennedy's group explains: "Welcome to the 8th Annual Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification Competition. Since our first competition in 2390, the ABGUC had been inspiring the young adults of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to strive for something better, to work together for common goals and have the opportunity to better themselves while learning more about different cultures," started Captain Vern, the Trill rep for this tournament. "You have all been selected for this competition based on your aptitude for success, your supreme intelligence and to be recognized for all the hard work you have put into being where you are today. I look at all the bright faces in front of me now," he took a moment, addressing the 24 youths representing eight different planets. "and see our future. Even if you do not make it far in this competition know that even being chosen is an honour in itself and you will be recognized for that with official commendations in whatever you decide to accomplish, whether it is the Federation, Cardassian or Romulan militaries or simply academic standings. Congratulations to you all." (Post 9791). The ABGU is comprised of 10 separate tournaments which will be occurring simultaneously on Lyndi II. Kennedy particiapted in Tournament 5 with 48 competitors and 24 teams broken up in male/female pairings. Others in the tournmanet included Anna-Aleena Thay, Kegen Damar and Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k. Partnered with Baylee, Kennedy and his teammate remainded in a steady pace at the top of the pack. They made it all the way to the last of eight tasks where they came in second place to the team of Anna/Kegen. 'Over all the tournaments a Vulcan/Betazoid team had come in first, followed by Vulcan/Romulan, Anna and Kegen's team, a Trill/Andorian and then finally Kennedy and Baylee. It was a surprise to be sure that despite finishing second in their placement, beat out many other first place competitors in their own ranking. Kennedy couldn't be happier feeling that one didn't have to get first to be proud of ones accomplishments. Within their own tournament , Kennedy along with Kegen and three others had received `sportsmanship' award for helping their partners when injured; Baylee and Kegen had been awarded fastest dives; Kennedy and Kegen most athletic; L'Prel most methodical (what a surprise); Anna most innovative; while Anna/Kegen and another team were commended on their superior team efforts, as well as most daring Over all it seemed everyone got a little something to take home, which was a nice recognition of everyone's effort. It had been nice to stand with his teammates from Earth, with Baylee and with Anna and just enjoy the moment.' (Post 9818). Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Red Squad Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Main Character - Katrina